


The Penalty for Roughing!

by pandabob



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Human Furniture, M/M, Settling, Sex Toys, Spanking, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/pseuds/pandabob
Summary: Seventeen minutes sat alone in the box was the penalty the NHL imposed on Alexei Mashkov for the fight he instigated two minutes into the second period.Bitty's sure he can be more creative than that!





	The Penalty for Roughing!

“You did well today Pumpkin.” Bitty spoke softly as he ran his fingers gently through Alexei’s hair watching his eyes fall closed at the touch, “Those boys took some tough checks from you.” he ran his fingers down his spine, caressing every ridge and trailing his fingers gently around the edges of the vivid purple bruise that was flaring just above his right hip before he suddenly dug his thumb right into the middle of the bruise causing Alexei to gasp in pain and tumble forward, putting his hand down on the floor to stop himself.

Bitty stamped his foot; boot loud against the wooden floor, and Alexei righted himself, sitting back on his heels, ducking his head to look at the floor. 

Bitty returned his fingers to his hair, scratching gently behind his ear and humming softly as Alexei leaned into it. “You know I’m proud of you right Pumpkin? Of how you use your body to your advantage.” He leant down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he moved his hand to trace down the side of his neck and across his left shoulder and then knelt down in front of him. 

“This body of yours,” Bitty continued the movement of his fingers gently down over his biceps, tracing the edges of the muscles, “Is a work of art and a temple to all your hard work,” fingers still moving down his arm Bitty finally reached his hand and he smiled warmly as he lifted the hand in his, running his thumb gently across the back of it as he brought it up towards his mouth, “You have to remember though Pumpkin,” he maintained eye contact with Alexei as he smiled softly and kissed gently across the bruised knuckles of his hand before biting hard at the end of his thumb and quirking his eyebrows, eyes glinting wickedly, “Only I get to mark it!”

Alexei yelped and his cock twitched where it rested against his thigh “Sorry Sir.”

Bitty laved at the bite with his tongue and kissed again at the bruises still spreading across Alexei’s hand following his decision to jump in and protect The Schooners rookie winger from one of The Falconers new D men, early in the second period of their first matchup of the season.

“I appreciate your role on the ice Pumpkin, but you’ve got to trust me,” he leant forward and kissed Alexei on the cheek, “I don’t need protecting on the ice and you’ll be punished for every bruise you get from forgetting that.”

“Sorry Sir.” Alexei’s head dropped back to looking at the floor. 

“But first” Bitty moved away from him and stood up.

“Dinner time!”

 

Bitty walked away to the kitchen, tapping his boots hard against the floor as he went and Alexei crawled on hands and knees, at heel, beside him until they reached the kitchen. 

“Up” Bitty reached his hand above the kitchen island and clicked his fingers and without pause Alexei pulled himself up on one of the stools and climbed onto the island, kneeling and sitting back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs.

Clicking on the radio Bitty patted Alexei knee gently and then turned away from him towards the fridge to find exactly what he wanted to make dinner. “Pasta to give you energy don’t you think Pumpkin?”

There was no reply so Bitty turned around with a glare and brought his hand down hard on the inside of Alexei’s right thigh, just a hairs breadth from the end of his cock, making Alexei yelp, and then he massaged gently at the red hand print left behind. “Pasta Pumpkin?”

“Da. Da”

Bitty smiled warmly and stroked a gentle line along the muscles of his inner thigh, “Russian already? Desperate for this aren’t you baby?”

“Da.”

“English please.”

Alexei blushed all over as he took a breath to calm himself, “Sorry Sir.”

“Good boy,” Bitty reached up and stroked his cheek, “you'll get what you deserve when I’m ready, understand?”

“Yes Sir,”

Bitty turned away again, hips swaying to the music as he sifted the flour in a bowl and Alexei watched the movement of his hips, knowing eye contact would be expected anytime Bitty turned to look at him. 

Flour sifted he cracked the eggs in and brought the dough together, kneading it smooth without ever looking behind him, confident Alexei was doing exactly as expected.

Putting the pasta dough in the fridge to rest Bitty turned back to Alexei, “Sauce?”

Alexei nodded just slightly and his eyes glanced to the high cupboard in the corner, one he was usually responsible for extracting things from.

“I’m going to struggle to reach the sauce aren’t I?” Bitty raised an eye brow at Alexei. “If only I had a stool to stand on.” Alexei’s eyes widened and his breathing quickened just slightly. “Down!” Bitty clicked his fingers as he motioned his hand towards the floor and Alexei almost jumped down from the island and came to heel at his side earning a gentle hand through his hair.

Bitty’s boots, heavy tread and steel toed, thudded the three strides to stand before the corner cupboard and Alexei followed, allowing himself to be led by a hand in his hair until he was positioned on his hands and knees right where Bitty needed him.

“Be a good boy for me now Pumpkin, you don’t want me falling do you?”

“No Sir,” 

Having giving him a moment to settle himself, watching as he adjusted the spread of his hands and his knees and then contracted the muscles of his abdomen, flattening out his spine. Bitty lifted his right foot and placed it firmly across his pelvis, he could feel the tread pressing into the muscles and as he pushed up, bringing his left foot up to sit across Alexei’s shoulders he heard the gasp of air and felt the shudder in the muscles as Alexei tried to be a good stool.

“What do we need for the sauce Pumpkin,” Bitty asked calmly knowing he was probably pushing this situation close to the edge. Alexei breathed forcefully enough that Bitty felt himself rise at least an inch further and he decided to take pity on him “shall we have tomato with peppers and herbs?”

“Da, Da, yes!” Alexei gasped out and Bitty grabbed the jar from the shelf and then quickly stepped down from Alexei’s back, crouching down next to him and running his hand slowly and gently along his spine, from the nape of his neck all the way down and over his arse a few times before rubbing comforting circles across the tread print on his lower back.

“You did so well,” Bitty leaned into his ear whispering against it, all the time massaging his back, “such a good stool. You like making my life easier don’t you?” Alexei rolled his hips up, pushing into Bitty’s hand on his back and leaned his head into the sound of his voice seeking contact but Bitty moved his head away and stood up, striking his boots against the floor which brought Alexei back to himself and he moved to heel at Bitty’s side earning him the contact he’d been looking for as Bitty cradled his head gently against his thigh, stroking his cheek just once.

“Right,” he stepped away, back to the counter and Alexei followed, kneeling beside him as Bitty set a small pan on the stove. “Right hand on your head Pumpkin.” Bitty looked down and winked as Alexei did as instructed. “Now,” he crouched down and placed the jar of sauce between Alexei’s thighs, “hold tight.” He raised his eyebrows and looked him right in the eye, “And prove to me you didn’t damage your hand in that silly little fight.”

Alexei drew in a breath and tightened the muscles of his thighs, clamping the jar between them as he tried to unscrew the lid but it wasn’t working and as he tried harder, holding his thigh muscles tighter his skin began to gleam with sweat and the jar slipped around with every turn of his hand.

“Sorry, I, sorry Sir.” Alexei sagged back on his heels; shoulders hunched head wrapped into his chest, right hand still on his head, “Sorry.”

“Hey baby,” Bitty reached for the tea towel and, having lifted the jar from between them he wiped slow circles up the inside of Alexei’s thighs, inching his way higher as Alexei’s posture improved until he was looking up at him at which point Bitty dropped the towel in to his lap and nipped hard at the inside of his left thigh, hard. “You can’t always help me Pumpkin, sometimes” he picked up the jar off the floor and unscrewed the lid, “You have to let me do it myself.”

Alexei nodded and Bitty pulled him close just for a second and ran his fingers gently through the short hair on the nape of his neck before he stood up and poured the sauce into a pan.

“Time for the pasta,” he smiled down at Alexei, “I need ice.” Bitty reached for his rolling pin and unscrewed the handle and then he stamped his foot against the floor. “I said I needed ice.”

Alexei looked up and reached for the rolling pin but Bitty moved it away and raised his eyebrow with a glare, “Ice!”

It took a second but then Alexei dropped to his hands and knees and crawled to the freezer. Bitty wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen next, this was all up to Alexei, so he gasped audibly when Alexei pulled the bag of ice cubes from the bottom shelf of the freezer and swung the whole bag up onto the small of his back before pushing the door closed and crawling back to Bitty’s side.

Alexei’s breathing was ragged and the tight, defined muscles of his back were vibrating against the cold but he didn’t move, his shoulders providing a perfect table for Bitty to lay his roll pin on while he slowly and carefully filled it up, one ice cube at a time. “What a beautiful table you make Pumpkin, you’re so good for me baby.” Alexei’s breathing got harder to control, his legs began to shake and, as droplets of water began to roll slowly down over the tight round cheeks of his arse and trickle down his legs and over his balls Bitty took pity on him, lifting the rolling pin from his shoulder and screwing the handle back on.

“Put the rest away,” Bitty tapped his left arse cheek sharply and, slowly, Alexei crawled away taking far longer to return the ice to the freezer than he had taken to bring it in the first place giving Bitty time to roll out the pasta dough on the counter and cut and shape it into bows before stirring the sauce and setting a pan of water on to boil.

Tears were rolling down Alexei’s face as he returned to Bitty’s side and his back was burning red from the ice.

Bitty salted the pan of water and dropped the fresh pasta in, found two bowls ready for serving and then sat down on a stool against the kitchen island, clicking his fingers above it, “up”

A few seconds later Alexei was knelt back on the island with his back to Bitty who ran his hands warmly over the chill marked skin, kissing gently up his spine, causing Alexei to squirm at the touch. “You’re so good for me Pumpkin, you try so hard for me but you have to stop hurting yourself on my account.”

“Like to please you” Bitty felt him shudder as he said the words, he sounded so desperate to please, just as he always did when he was able to let go like this. “Want to be good for you.”

“You're being very good for me,” Bitty wrapped his arms around Alexei’s waist from behind and leaned his whole body against him and the last of the tension in Alexei’s body drifted away, “You don’t need to work so hard Pumpkin, just relax.”

As he let go, to drain the pasta and serve the meal, Alexei slouched forward, his arms not working quick enough to catch him. “down” Bitty clicked his fingers and gestured towards the floor and Alexei climbed down to the floor, kneeling next to Bitty’s stool, hands resting firm on his thighs for support as he slipped further and further away.

 

“Is it tasty?” Bitty offered a forkful of dinner to Alexei which he leaned forward and accepted eagerly.

“Is delicious,” 

“Really?” Having tried it himself he offered another forkful to Alexei, “Or are you just being nice to me?”

“No” he shook his head “Is delicious.”

Bitty smiled and ruffled his hair with his fingers before going back to feeding him, in between enjoying forkfuls of his own dinner, as he knelt beside him body relaxing and collapsing closer to him with every mouthful.

“Now” Bitty smiled down at Alexei who was resting his head against his thigh and breathing deeply and evenly. This was the point in their games that Bitty loved the most, the point where Alexei was gone, drifted away, free from his role as defender, aggressor and protector of others and instead existed purely within himself, ready to feel and experience anything Bitty offered. “Now it’s playtime.”

 

+++

 

A firm hand around the back of his neck was all that was needed to have Alexei’s back straight and him crawling by Bitty’s side to the bedroom, Alexei might have been almost a foot taller and a good sixty pounds heavier but none of that ever mattered once he was down, once Bitty got him where he’d wanted to be he had all the control and he knew how to use it.

Leaving Alexei knelt at the foot of the bed Bitty dug the key for their toy cupboard out of the top draw of the dresser and opened the doors, tracing his eyes over the contents as he tried to decide how the rest of today’s game was going to play out.

On the days when Bitty felt the need to be tied, restrained and controlled, when all he wanted was to fight and shout and be put in his place, made to stay right where he was told, Alexei could always be relied on to pick the right things from his chosen shelf. Sometimes ropes, knotted tight against his skin, holding him in position for a good fucking were what he needed while other times the feel of leather around his wrists, holding him out across the bed, cuffs and spreader between his ankle as belts and hands and numerous other things cracked through the air and raised heat and thrill in his skin were the thing but for Alexei that was never what he needed.

Alexei settled so low in the peace of subspace that he rarely fought anything and loved employing his own self control, the one time he’d asked for restraints, saying with a wink “not right I enjoy cuffing you if I not know how it feels” They’d had to buy a new bed because Alexei had panicked at the feel but tried to be good until it all got too much and with a sound Bitty hoped never to hear again he raged up from the bed, snapping part of the headboard from the rest of the frame and collapsing in tears on the floor, they’d agreed, there and then, that it was actually ok to have fun doing things to each other that they wouldn’t ever like to experience themselves. Trust and care outweighed personal experience every time.

 

“One, two or three, pumpkin?” Bitty asked but he got no response so he stepped back towards him, tangling his fingers in his hair just a little too roughly and pulling his head back so he was looking up at him, although his eyes were still unfocused. “One, two or three? I need to know your limit today or we’re going to have to stop.”

Alexei shook his head, clearing his eyes just slightly and finally focusing in Bitty. “Two,” he fought to stay focused long enough for Bitty to accept his answer but he managed little more than a second before Bitty kissed his forehead and gentled the hold in his hair letting him slip away again.

“Two” Bitty said with a grin as he went back to the cupboard, casting his eyes over the shelves again.

Reaching for shelf three Bitty lifted the black leather ball gag in his left hand and the thick, suction cup based dildo in his right and let his mind wander back to Wednesday and just how beautiful Alexei had looked, skin gleaming with sweat as he, quietly, fucked himself on the dildo, against the side of the bath while Bitty had showered, shaved and styled his hair ready for morning skate. 

They rarely played before morning skate and even more rarely when they were at the other side of the country, sharing a thin walled hotel room, but Alexei had needed it so badly that morning that Bitty had been unwilling to refuse, and if the coaches compliments on training were anything to go by and the “whatever the secret is I hope it happens again,” that coach had thrown at Alexei with a grin when he’d scored two and assisted another in a game that ended three to zero and, for the first time, without a single penalty minute for their most protective of D men, Bitty was fairly sure he’d experience hotel room play a little more often going forward.

Having given himself a long moment to enjoy the memory and to feel his heart rate rise, the skin on his neck warm and the blood begin to pool in his crotch Bitty put the toys back on shelf three and crouched down to take a closer look at what he had available for tonight.

Giving himself time, and allowing Alexei the time just to settle, safe and secure within himself, Bitty pulled things out, turned them around in his hand, pictured what he might do with them and then put most of them back leaving himself with two of his favourite toys from shelf two and one from shelf one. “Never go up but never stop yourself going down” he whispered just loud enough for Alexei to hear and received a small moan of agreement which made him smile. He wasn’t looking for permission, he knew he didn’t need it right now, but it was still nice to have.

Carefully he laid the toys, one at a time, on the bed in front of Alexei. From shelf one was the closest thing to restraints Alexei submitted to, a leather and metal nipple clamp and cock ring harness. It didn’t restrict movement in the way that the ropes Alexei used on him did but any movement brought a reminder, sharp and tight, of who was in control. Next to the harness he lay a short, black, leather ended riding crop that Alexei had moved down from shelf three only last week, and last was a thick black, almost horseshoe shaped prostate and perineum stimulator, with double ended vibration that they’d only used once before but to rather pleasing effect.

Having laid them out carefully Bitty returned his grip to Alexei’s hair, pulling him back to the world just slightly, and pointed his head towards the bed “Any complaints?”

Alexei looked at the toys, breathing carefully and clearly thinking hard before he looked up, knowing Bitty would need to see clarity in his eyes in order to accept the answer and then shook his head, “Not complain Sir.” 

“Good good,” Bitty patted his head, allowing it to drop again, and placed his hand firm against the back of his neck, “Wait there, don’t move!”

 

 

Leaving the room he headed for the kitchen where he collected a couple of bottles of water, two bottles of Gatorade, a couple of protein shakes and some granola bars which he took back to their room, stashing everything but the water in his bedside cupboard pulling out the massage oil and skin cream that he knew he’d need later. 

They’d had a long day, matinee games were never easy on the routine and, although they’d just had dinner he knew that by the time they’d finished playing they’d both need to eat again, and complete their post game recovery plan, but he couldn’t possibly leave Alexei tonight once they got started, certainly not until he’d slept the night away, so he needed supplies at hand.

Everything set up; Bitty took himself off to the bathroom to clean up and to strip out of his clothes. The power differential of being naked while Bitty was fully suited and booted was an important element in settling Alexei down, and when he was struggling not to fight it Bitty would happily play the whole scene that way but when he was settled and compliant and relaxed like he was tonight Bitty found the touch of fabric on his own skin to be nothing more than a distraction and he was eager to lose that and allow himself to focus solely and completely on the task in hand.

 

-+-

 

“Right Sweetie.” Bitty grabbed hard at Alexei’s hair, pulling his head backwards, taking him completely off balance and the muscles of his arms and torso twitched and tensed as he tried to control the urge to move his hands from his thighs and reach out to steady himself. “Remind me what you got for the fight.”

Alexei looked up at him, eyes wide in panic and Bitty gave him time to relax and give way to the position before he asked again “What did you get for the fight?”

“Seven,” Alexei took a breath and released it slowly, “Seventeen, sir.”

“Seventeen minutes Sweetie, Did it feel like a long time?” Alexei tried to nod and then winced at the pain in his head and Bitty tightened his grip even further, “Did it feel like a long time?!”

“Yes, yes Sir.”

“Seventeen,” he gentled his hold allowing Alexei to regain some control of his balance, “Is such a big number; I could so easily forget it.” He pulled a purple sharpie from on top of the drawers behind him and handed it to Alexei, “Why don’t you write it down for me.”

Alexei looked around, clearly trying to work out what he was supposed to write on and Bitty laughed and leaned down to kiss the confusion from his forehead, “Stand up.” He took a step back waiting for his instruction to be followed and Alexei was standing on his, slightly wobbly, feet a few seconds later.

Stepping closer Bitty scratched his fingers gently under his chin and then ran them slowly down over his Adam’s apple, around the soft tender spot at the base of his neck and down over his sternum coming to a stop just above the tight ridges of his abs. “Write it here.” Alexei did as he was told without ever taking his eyes from Bitty’s.

“Very neat Sweetie,” Bitty winked and then traced his fingers lower, using both hands so that he could trace every inch of the abs Alexei worked so hard on and then down over his thighs. 

At the feel of fingers playing a hairs breadth from his cock Alexei breathing quickened and his pupils widened further, taking all the colour from his eyes. 

With a wink Bitty encircled Alexei’s cock with his fingers and stroked gently and slowly as it thickened and hardened under his touch, quickly reaching full length and standing hard against his body. “Write it here.” Bitty ran his finger hard around his cock, just below the head “Right here.”

Fumbling to get the pen in his hand properly Alexei held his cock steady at the base, looking at Bitty, concerned that he was breaking the no touching rule, and a little less neatly wrote the numbers 1 and 7 on his cock.

“Now,” Bitty waved his hand, “Turn around” 

Shuffling, because his legs were still not working quite properly, Alexei turned half away from Bitty where he stopped suddenly with a yelp as a loud crack rang through the air and a bright red mark, a perfect copy of Bitty’s palm print, bloomed on the left cheek of his arse. “And there” Bitty growled and Alexei did it without argument just before he jumped again as he received a second slap on his right cheek.

 

“In the middle of the bed, on your back, arms by your sides.”

Alexei was quick to comply and Bitty smiled at him as he put a small timer by his head, laid the nipple clamp and cock ring harness across his waist, picked up the tea tree body cream from the bedside table, and climbed over him to straddle his hips.

“Seventeen minutes” he nodded towards the timer and Alexei picked it up, pressed some buttons and then held it up for Bitty to see. “Good boy,” Bitty winked at him, “let’s see how long seventeen minutes really is shall we?”

Alexei nodded against the pillow and, with Bitty’s permission, he started the timer and then returned his arm to his side looking up at Bitty with a mix of excitement and fear in his eyes.

“I know you like this,” he squeezed some cream onto his palm and rubbed his hands together, “the tingle of your skin and the touch of my hands,” and Alexei’s eyes shone as he smiled up at him.

“Love it Sir,” 

Bitty started at his neck running both thumbs, together, down his windpipe as his fingers stroked and massaged firmly at the muscles of his neck, he repeated the action a few times, he had time so no need to rush, thumbs and fingers pressing firmer with each pass, and he watched as Alexei’s eyelids became heavier, hooding his eyes, and a flush of red bloomed across his chest at the touch.

“These arms,” he lifted his right arm, encircling his bicep with both hands and massaging the tea tree up and down, tracing up and down the edges of the muscles, tickling at the soft spot just below his arm pit, cataloging his reactions and glaring at him when he squirmed a little too much against the bed at the contact. 

“I love these arms, so strong, so powerful, so safe.”

Having worked his way across his chest, tracing his collarbones and dipping into the soft spot at the base of his throat, he repeated the massage on the left arm, squeezing and tickling the muscles and assuring Alexei that he was a very good boy when, this time, he resisted the urge to squirm at the tickle of his armpit.

Holding both his arms by their wrists, Bitty pushed them up over Alexei’s head and held them down against the pillow. 

“Be a good boy for me.” The words were soft but his eyes held all the threat he needed and Alexei tensed his arms, clenching his hands together above his head.

He ran his fingers slowly down Alexei’s arms, grinning as he tickled quickly at his armpits, and down over his chest until he reached his belly button where he’d left the massage oil stood. Picking up the bottle and unscrewing the cap again, Bitty squirted and small circle of cream around Alexei’s right nipple and then did the same to the left before he squirted some more onto his hands. 

The leather strap of the harness ran left to right across his belly button and Bitty laid his hands flat against his torso, just above the strap and pushed them up over his chest, actively avoiding his nipples, and then back down over his flanks a few times, enjoying the soft slide of his hands over the thick muscles, the raising heat of the skin under his hands and the tender relaxation in Alexei’s face. 

After a few minutes the look on Alexei’s face became tighter, the sound of his breathing more ragged and his shoulder started to squirm against the bed and Bitty knew that his nipples were beginning to burn with the intensity of the tea tree in the thick circles of moisturiser that still covered them.

“Time?”

Alexei turned his head to look at the timer, “eleven twenty Sir.” Alexei’s voice was tight as he tried to control his breathing.

“Count down from sixty for me Sweetie”

“Sixty … fifty nine … fifty eight.”

The numbers were separated by deep breaths, but Alexei did as he was asked while, alternating between the tips of his fingers and the flat palms of his hands, Bitty stroked and massaged his chest as he counted. When he got down to thirty Bitty ran the pad of his left thumb around his right nipple and pinched the nub between his thumb and first finger, scowling at Alexei when his counting stumbled on a gasp. “Count!” He growled and pinched again harder.

“Twenty nine … twenty eight … twenty seven, OOWWW!” Alexie’s counting stumbled again as Bitty flipped the clip of the nipple clamp tight around his right nipple but he resumed counting after only one stumbled breath. “Twenty six … twenty five.”

Bitty stroked his fingers down the right side of his chest, from just below the pinched nipple down to his belly button, three times, watching as Alexei relaxed into the sensation, allowing the sudden pain to mellow and fill his chest with warmth as he continued to count. “Twenty three … twenty two.”

“Close your eyes,” Bitty said it gently, sensory deprivation was optional for both of them, requested but not demanded and refusal never punished, but Alexei closed his eyes without question and continued his count. 

“Twenty one … twenty … nineteen.” 

Bitty could see his muscle tensing, nipples hardening and cock twitching with every number, waiting for the assault on his left nipple to begin so he sat back on his heels and waited out the count. When Alexei reached one he stopped and with every passing moment of silence his body relaxed, and his breathing settled and Bitty waited for just the right moment to suddenly, and without any warning, secure the left clamp which caused Alexei to curse loudly in at least two languages.

Tapping the spot on his sternum where 17 stared out at him Bitty spoke gently “Look at me.” And Alexei opened his eyes, a tear escaping the right one as he did so. Bitty instinctively reached out his hand to wipe the tear from his eye and Alexei leaned into the touch for a second before pulling away and fixing his eyes on Bitty’s clearly worried that Bitty was about to call time because of the tears.

“Sorry Sir,” he gasped between ragged breaths, “Sorry, I behave … I behave better now.” he gasped out the last. Face grimacing at the pain in his chest and Bitty stroked his cheek once, in agreement that they continue, and then went back to what he was planning to do.

Running his hands over his torso to mellow and stretch the sensation Bitty hooked his finger into the to ring on the other end of the harness and lifted it to his mouth, holding it between his teeth and rocking back just slightly, tightening the pull and enjoying the whimper Alexei let out at the sensation.

“Time?” Bitty said through gritted teeth, holding firm around the ring

“Nine fifteen Sir.”

“Nine fifteen left?” Teeth still held tight around the ring of the harness Bitty leant back again, watching Alexei’s nipples lengthen and stretch away from his body, making him moan loudly and scratch his head back into the pillow. “Seventeen minutes really is a long time isn’t it?”

Alexei didn’t reply, his voice lost to gasping and whimpering, and Bitty gave one last hard pull on the harness before he let the ring fall from his teeth and drop onto Alexei’s stomach as he pushed himself up to his feet, one foot either side of Alexei’s hips and then turned around, moving his feet to either side of his shoulders, and sank back to his knees, sitting across his chest, arse only inches from his face.

With moisturiser squirted cold on his stomach, just below his belly button, Bitty went back to his massage, feeling every change in Alexei’s breathing in the movement of air against his arse. 

Hands down over his thighs, massaging the tea tree sensation into the soft skin of his inner things and the welcoming hardness of the thick muscles had Alexei breathing hard and fast against his ass and moaning and gasping to an irritating degree.

“Right,” he pushed up on his knees just slightly and slid himself back an inch or two, “I’ve had enough of your noise,” he gave one swift yank to the nipple clamps, feeling the gust of a breath right where he wanted to feel it and lowered his arse down over Alexei’s face. “Put that mouth to better work!”

Bitty felt the hot, firm, wet pressure of Alexie’s tongue between his arse cheeks and settled back further, pushing into the sensation for long enough that Alexei’s chest began to shake, and his legs began to twitch as he fought for air and Bitty marvelled at the continued swirl of his tongue around the tight muscles of his hole despite the panic he was clearly feeling. 

He leaned forward, allowing Alexei to breathe freely again, “You’re so good for me Sweetie.” and then planted his right foot on the bed rather than his knee, pushing up to make space between his body and Alexei’s as he reached for Alexei’s right hand that was still laying, next to his left, high on the pillow above his head and threaded it under his body so it lay against Alexei’s side where he had clear sight of his hand. 

Settling back on his knees he ran his hand slowly down the length of Alexei’s arm, right down to his fingers where he threaded their fingers together and squeezed gently. “Tap the bed for me Sweetie.” Bitty removed his hand, giving Alexei free movement. “Three times hard.”

Alexei did as he was told and Bitty turned slightly to reach back and stroke Alexei’s cheek, lingering with the touch as Alexei leaned into it. “Okay then, Time?”

“Five thirty seven Sir,” 

“Not another sound until that buzzer goes, you understand?” 

Alexei nodded and swiped his tongue slowly across his lower lip, the cheekiness earning him a light slap on the cheek, before Bitty turned away and settled himself back over Alexei’s face and wriggling even closer when he felt the hard tip of a warm, wet tongue swirling around the tight muscle of his hole and pushing its way inside.

Fresh moisturiser on his hands Bitty rested his fingers either side of Alexie’s belly button and ran them gently down either side of his torso, expertly avoiding any contact with his cock which was now sitting, half hard, against his stomach. As he leaned forward to roll Alexei’s balls between his hands he lifted his arse from his face and he couldn’t stifle the gasp of surprise that escaped him when Alexei lifted his head to chase the contact and his tongue continued to massage and tickle his hole.

“What a good boy you are sweetie,” Bitty rocked his hips backward and forward just an inch, laying his hands over the strong muscles of Alexei’s abs that were working hard to hold him up and maintain the contact and then, just as he sat back, pushing back into Alexie’s face and feeling his tongue dip deeper and his lips move against the slowly relaxing muscles, he ran his hand in one firm stroke along the length of his cock, root to tip, running his thumb twice around the head and revelling in the feel of Alexei’s gasped breath against his spit wet hole.

He repeated the action twice, watching as the head of his cock became wet, pre come starting to pool in the slit and drip against his stomach and then he went back to massaging and tickling Alexei’s torso, squirming and laughing at the effects his actions were having on the workings of Alexei’s tongue, which was now dipping firmly in an out of his body, deep enough to feel teeth scrape over his skin.

The timer beeped with a two minute warning and Bitty leaned all the way forwards, firmly stroking Alexei’s cock twice and then running his hand down over his balls before picking up the ring at the end of the nipple and cock harness, making sure to pull just slightly at the nipple clamps as he unlocked the ring and then wrapped the metal firmly around the base of Alexei’s cock and balls and clipping it shut. 

Alexei gasped loudly at the tightness around his cock and the pull on his nipples and Bitty pushed himself backwards, sitting himself right back on Alexei’s face, feeling his nose pressed hard between his cheeks and his tongue try to get back to work. “I said I didn’t want to hear from you!”

Alexei’s tongue moved against him trying for coordination and seeking the warmth of his body but after a few moments his legs began to shake, his head twisted back against the pillow and his chest started to heave as he tried desperately to pull in air through whatever tiny space he could find between Bitty’s body and his nose and mouth but Bitty kept all his focus on tracing soothing circles around his nipples and watching Alexei’s hand against the bed as he counted down the seconds to the bell and at no point did he make any attempt to tap out so Bitty stayed exactly where he was.

The alarm rang loudly and Bitty instantly lifted himself to his knees, swinging his leg over Alexei so he offered no restriction of movement or breathing, and knelt next to him, watching as Alexei lifted his head and gasped a few breaths and then settled his head back, breathing slowing and, almost, rolling onto his side towards Bitty but he stopped the movement, clearly remembering that he didn’t have permission to move.

“Hey sweetie,” Bitty reached for his left hand that was still on the pillow above his head and brought it down to his side where he tangled their fingers together and held them tightly, “You did so well for me. So good, so special.” 

Alexei smiled just a little, his eyes glassy and his body relaxed, despite the harness, and Bitty kissed him gently on the forehead and then leaned past him to grab one of the bottles of water from the bedside table. 

“Sit up and drink this Sweetie,” he held the bottle to his lips and Alexei drank a few mouthfuls before collapsing back on the bed and looking expectantly at Bitty who watched him for a moment and then winked as he tipped a dribble of cold water onto Alexei’s sternum and, using a tissue from the bedside table, wiped the 17 that Alexei had written earlier, from his chest. “How many more of these did you write?”

“Two Sir,” Alexei grinned and Bitty knocked it from his face with a hard slap on his cheek and a sharp tug in the harness.

“You better reset the timer then.”

 

As much as Alexei loved the whole body sensation of the tingle of the tea tree on his skin there was only so much of it Bitty could handle on his hands so, having given Alexei clear instructions not to move a muscle, he took himself off to the bathroom to wash his hands. While the water heated Bitty took a second to run his mind over the last few minutes. 

Breath play was so intense, Alexei loved it in the same way that he himself loved being tied and bound and therefore it was something Bitty enjoyed employing in their play but the power and intensity of it meant he always had to escape for a few moments after, something he thought might actually be a good thing, a true desire to smother the life out of someone was not really something he ever wanted to feel.

 

“Now.” having collected himself Bitty strode back into the bedroom, shoulders squared and eyes focused. “Is that timer ready?”

“Yes Sir,” Alexei hadn’t moved while Bitty was away but his cock had softened slightly in the wait.

“Stroke yourself for me while I get ready.” Alexei reached for the timer as if to start it and Bitty scowled at him, “Don’t you dare, not until I give you permission.”

“Sorry,” He whispered as he moved his hand away from the timer, down to his cock and wrapped his fingers gently around himself, stroking slowly from root to tip, all the time watching what Bitty was doing sat next to him on the bed preparing one of his almost brand new toys.

“Tell me what you like about this new toy Sweetie.” Bitty balanced a bottle of lube and a little black remote control on Alexei’s stomach, either side of the central strap of the harness and when he didn’t get an immediate response he pulled hard at the strap, lengthening his nipples and jerking Alexei’s cock in his own hand as he continued to stroke it gently. “Tell me, NOW!”

Bitty was holding a large black prostate and perineum massager in his hand, his fingers curling around the prostate vibrator, and running slowly around the almost horse shoe shape until they reached the ribbed and stippled surface that would eventually sit against Alexei’s perineum, just behind his trapped and harnessed balls.

“Is thick and hard, feel good inside,” he started to talk and Bitty kept his eyes on his cock, watching the increased speed and pressure from his hand as he talked. “It vibrate. Fast, slow, both, you control.” He was breathing hard now and no longer teasing his cock, he was gripping it tight and stroking with intent. “Can make come without touch.” He was struggling now, breathing ragged, cock dripping with pre-come and, having enjoyed the show, Bitty decided it should now be over so he slapped him hard across the top of his left thigh and he yelped, his hand flying away from his cock and the movement pulling all ways on the harness bringing him a whole wave of sensations, all at the same time, which brought him a long way back from the edge.

Bitty leant forward, right down to his ear and whispered, in the sweetest voice he could muster, “You’re going to regret getting carried away Sweetie, you’ve made this so much harder on yourself.” And then he tossed the vibrator on the bed next to them and reached for the riding crop instead.

“Hands and knees, now!”

Scrambling, and completely forgetting about the harness, Alexei rolled over, hissing and gasping at the pain but not slowing his movements any until he had assumed the position demanded of him at which point he gasped out a cry and tears dripped on to the sheet below him.

“Hey hey,” Bitty moved to the side of the bed leaning in close and placing his hand gently on the back of his neck, running his fingers up into the short hair at the nape of his neck, “It’s ok sweetie, breathe deep sweetheart, you can do this.”

“I want do this, want be good.”

“You’re being real good,” he wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his temple, “You got to take your punishment for that fight though sweetie, you know that right?”

“Yes Sir, know Sir, I be good.”

In this position, Alexei’s body all open and vulnerable, where Bitty had to take two steps to travel the length of Alexei’s body, to move from whispering in his ear to doing what he was about to do to his arse, Bitty always felt wonder that someone as strong, beautiful and amazing as Alexei would give himself over so completely to a tiny, quiet, southern kid like him. He’d certainly never imagined this the first time Jack had introduced him to the mountainous ball of energy that was Tater Mashkov but he hadn’t imagined Jack’s reaction to the Schooners offering him a contract to play in the NHL either so his imagination should probably not be relied on.

Life plans, just like plays on the ice, have to move with the times, rosters reviewed, lines reworked and improved, and right now he could think of nothing better than Alexei on his hands and knees, arse tight, nipples and cock restrained, waiting for the ‘17’ to be whipped onto and then wiped clean from his arse.

 

“When you’re ready,” He massaged soft calming circles on the small of his back, “drop to your elbows, remember the harness sweetie, don’t hurt yourself.” He didn’t add the ‘That’s my job’ but from the shudder that ran down Alexei’s spine he heard it anyway.

Bitty continued to stroke his back gently until Alexei fully relaxed and moved forward on to his elbows, resting his head down on his clasped hands and then he gave him a second to settle before striking him hard across the thickest part of the right cheek of his arse, quickly followed by the left causing two shuddering gasps for air but no other sound from Alexei. 

Bitty smoothed his hand gently over the red marks raised on his skin “You want to count for me Sweetie or just trust me?” 

Alexei liked to count, he liked the focus of it, taking his mind away from the intensity of the pain, so Bitty knew that it was cruel to suggest that him doing so was a lack of trust in Bitty but Alexei seemed to be fighting at the edge of his subspace and he needed to either let go completely or admit to his problem and this was his chance.

“I trust,” the answer came quickly and with a sudden and complete relaxation of his body. The edge of fight in him disappeared and his body sagged, all his weight dropping into elbows.

“You’re a good boy, you can do this.”

Bitty was practiced at this, he knew how to spread the blows to avoid marks that would raise questions in the locker room, he knew how to build up and ease down the spanking, he knew exactly where the hardest blows should fall and where little effort was needed to cause the greatest reaction but he honestly didn’t know if Alexei could take so many blows, they’d never played with such a big number before, Alexei had never before taken seventeen minutes out of a game.

“You took your two for instigating so well. Do you think the fighting ones will hurt more than the actual fight?” Bitty wasn’t really looking for an answer, more gearing himself up the next five strokes but Alexei answered him anyway.

“Only hurt fist, he not hurt me.”

“Good thing that’s my job then.” Bitty growled, suddenly feeling angry and swung the crop quickly, making sharp contact with the very sensitive spot at the top of Alexei’s thigh where his arse cheek met his thigh muscle. Alexei gasped and Bitty did it again, hitting the exact same spot, shot accuracy was his forte after all, and this time there was a muffled shout followed shortly after by a sob. 

Had ten been the magic number Bitty would have taken the whole set in twos and taken a break, to sooth Alexei, but it wasn’t so instead he repeated the two blows, this time on the other cheek and then struck a fifth high on the meaty part of his arse before dropping the crop and using both hands to gently sooth his skin as he whispered reassurance at him. “You’re doing so well Sweetie, so good for me.” He leant down and kissed at the reddened skin, “You’re taking your punishment so well baby,”

“Thank you sir,” Alexei whimpered against the sheets, “I deserve it Sir.”

“You do sweetie,” Bitty stroked along his spine, from his arse to his neck and back again “but let’s get it over with shall we?” Alexei nodded against his hands and wiped his eyes before resting his head back on his hands, “Only your misconduct to pay for now Sweetie, you ready?”

Without a second’s reservation he replied “Yes Sir.” and Bitty stood up, retook his position, at the side of the bed, arms length from Alexei’s arse, and gave himself a second to compose himself, shaking out his shoulders and flexing his elbows.

The final ten blows rained down quickly and without much pause, Bitty moved from one arse cheek to the other and up and down over the curve of them with no order or pattern, turning the whole of Alexei’s arse red, making Bitty breathe heavily from exertion and reducing Alexei to tears, whimpers and straight up howls at the contact.

“Seventeen is too much for anyone right sweetie?” He tossed the crop in the direction of the toy cupboard, slid onto the bed next to Alexei and, as carefully as possible given the way that he was still harnessed, helped Alexei from his knees and elbows down to lie on his side next to him where he pulled him close, tucking his head under his chin, and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” he ran his hands over Alexei’s back, down to his waist and back up between his shoulder blades, as he spoke, feeling him tremble and shake as tears kept falling from his eyes. Bitty continued speaking softly and stroking him gently until he settled properly against him, breathing calmly and eyes closed. 

Reaching for the bedside table Bitty grabbed the bottle of water and held it to Alexei’s mouth, “you need to drink something Sweetie” he didn’t move to take the bottle, or even just to open his mouth, so Bitty put down the bottle and kissed his forehead gently, one hand moving towards the harness on his chest, “I think we’re done for tonight Pumpkin.” Bitty’s voice went soft as he touched his fingers to one of the clamps and Alexei’s eyes snapped open and he pushed away.

“No!”

Bitty stilled his hand and asked gently, “No what Sweetie?”

“No stop! Three frames, three toys, three numbers. I’m be good, not stop.” The words tumbled desperately from his mouth and tears welled in his eyes again.

Bitty looked at him for a long moment, studying the panic on his face and the tears in his eyes and then he passed him the bottle of water. “Drink this and then convince me you mean it.”

Downing half the bottle in three large gulps Alexei stood the bottle against the headboard above his head and quickly wrapped his large hand around Bitty’s cock, stroking it gently, swiping his thumb across the wet, pre-come covered tip and smiling shyly up at him.

“Please Sir, please don’t stop,” he stroked Bitty’s length again, “I bad, need punishment, need to be sorry,” he stroked down Bitty's cock and over his balls, rolling them in his palm before moving back up his length. “Be good, I be good. I not make you come yet, not stop” his thumb circled the head of his cock firmly and, with clear intention, he leaned closer to Bitty’s ear “I want make you come Sir” 

Bitty’s whole body shuddered and he slapped Alexei’s hand away, pushing him over into his back and grasping his balls hard, squeezing them tight in his hand as his cock stiffened against his stomach. “You’re going to regret this decision Sweetie; you should have taken the get out!”

 

“Knees to chest, arms behind your knees, hold the harness.”

Alexei complied instantly, pulling his knees up, back and wide, using the central ring of the harness, where the straps to both nipple clamps and the cock ring came together to hook his thumbs through.

Bitty looked Alexei in the eye while stroking his own cock firmly and running his other hand gently down the back of Alexei’s left thigh, over the firmness of his still reddened arse, fingers trailing back up between his cheeks and feeling the tight ring of muscle quiver under his touch. “You be good for me ok? You come before the bell and I’m leaving you like this until morning, you hear me?”

Alexei’s eyes widened, the terror of that concept clear on his face and Bitty stroked his arse cheek again, this time circling his finger firmly around his hole. “You be good for me and it won’t be a problem Sweetie, just remember the rules.”

At the word rules, Bitty’s finger breach Alexei’s body and he signed peacefully at the intrusion and then glanced hurriedly at the timer near his head which sat unstarted.

“Oh dear,”he withdrew his finger, circled around the softening muscles twice and then pushed all the way back in with two fingers, curling them and twisting them around inside, “did I forget to let you start the timer?” He asked innocently, withdrawing his fingers right to the tip before pushing them back in. “I suppose I should probably let you start that.” He curled his fingers forward running circles around his prostate which made him gasp and his right leg twitched causing a pull on the harness and Alexei moaned so loudly Bitty was glad that they didn’t have neighbours.

“How about,” He withdrew his fingers, running them up the clef of his arse, through the lube he’d dribbled there, and back down again, sinking three back inside, twisting and turning them as the well practiced muscle relaxed around the intrusion. “How about I support your leg,” he withdrew his fingers and moved his hand to wrap around Alexei’s left ankle instead, pushing up and straightening his leg as he lined his cock up with his hole and pushed his way into his body, sinking deep. 

A gasped “Yes!” Was all Alexei managed at the feel of being forcible breeched, his head pushing deep into the pillows, arching his body into the touch and feel of Bitty inside him.

Pulling out and pushing right back in again, each time using Alexei’s leg at support and wondering at the odd mix of flexibility and strength that skating brought to hockey players bodies, Bitty watched closely until Alexei’s gaze shifted to the still unstarted timer and then, changing the angle of his thrusts just slightly so as to stroke the head of his cock right over the nub of his prostate with each and every thrust he laughed. “You can start that whenever you feel able. The longer you wait the longer you’ll wait!”

Bitty kept a steady rhythm while Alexei moaned and gasped as sweat began to glisten on his skin and his cock, still ringed and restrained, leaked onto his abs with every thrust but still he made no movement to turn on the timer. Thrusting in hard one final time Bitty leaned into the leg he was still holding and bit hard at the soft flesh behind his knee, leaving a ring of teeth marks that Alexei would have to remember to hide in the locker room tomorrow, and pulled all the way out, dropping Alexei’s leg down to the bed.

Alexei yelped and reached down to sooth the bite before Bitty caught his eye and he yanked his hand away quickly.

“I told you to start the timer, showing off is what got you in this position in the first place.”

Ducking his head to his chest, eyes low, Alexei mumbled into his chest in Russian and Bitty reached back and pinched the sole of his foot laughing as he yelped again. “Say that in English”

“Sorry Sir, distracted.” 

Bitty smiled at him and leaned up over his body to kiss him gently on the lips, happy to feel him kissing back. “Do it now,” he whispered against his mouth, “I want to see you come hard but not until the buzzer goes,” he winked and kissed him again before pulling away so that he could reach the timer and press the button and then he leaned in again to kiss him far less gently.

Kissing along his jaw, nipping at the soft spot behind his ear, licking at the shell and working his teeth across the lobe had Alexei panting, licking down his neck and suckling on his Adam’s apple while tracing plays on his chest with his nails had him gasping but flicking his tongue around the clamps on his nipples while massaging gently at his perineum had his bucking up involuntarily, his hips searching for sensation on his cock.

Bitty kept kissing and licking his way down his chest as he, and his fingers, moved lower finding their way back to his still welcoming hole as he dipped three fingers back inside, placing a string of kisses down his cock as he thrust them in and out slowly and wrapped his lips and tongue around one of his balls, sucking it into his mouth dragging a “fuck” from Alexei which was quickly followed by “sorry Sir” causing Bitty to laugh against the contents of his mouth eliciting another “fuck” and something in incomprehensible Russian.

Emptying his mouth Bitty kissed Alexei’s thigh gently, still moving his fingers inside him, and smiled at him. “No need for sorry, you now I like to hear you.” He curled his fingers forward rubbing hard against his prostate making Alexei swear again and then reached for the prostate massager he’d discarded earlier.

“What’s the time?”

“Thirteen sixteen.”

“You’re going to have to work hard here Sweetie,” he stroked his thigh firmly “I know you can do it, don’t let me down.” And with that he withdrew his fingers from his body and swiftly replaced them with the massager, sinking it all the way in until the prostate stimulator tucked close inside him and the Perineum massager sat flush against his skin, both ends vibrating just slightly, in a random way that had him instantly squirming, clearly trying to find more and less stimulation all at the same time.

“Stay still for me.” Bitty grabbed the bottle of lube and the remote control, standing them on Alexei’s chest and then lay himself down next to him, tucking himself under Alexei’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder. “You stay still and let me play with you ok?”

“Okay,” Alexei agreed with a soft moan and Bitty tapped the control, turning the external vibrator up to a constant, yet still gentle setting, leaving the internal one erratic and teasing, while he worked his fingers over his balls, rolling them between his thumb and fingers, squeezing gently and enjoying the noises Alexei was making and the tensing and relaxing of his arms around his back.

“Can you do two things at once?” He switched the internal vibrator up two levels of intensity but left the erratic pattern running and Alexei groaned and pushed his hips back into the bed, trying to push harder against the stimulation.

“I try, I try.” He gasped and scrubbed his free hand across his face, wiping away the sweat from his cheeks.

“Right then,” Bitty changed his position slightly, moving up the bed so that he was leaning on his elbow, rested on the bed next to Alexei’s ear with Alexei’s arm wrapped under him meaning that, given the wonderful difference in their sizes, Alexei’s hand now rested right against his arse. “You did such a good job with your mouth,” He picked up the lube and reached behind him to pour it onto Alexei’s hand, “Now show me what your fingers can do.”

Dropping the bottle on the bed Bitty leant into Alexei’s side, turned the vibrator up another setting, traced his tongue around the nipple closest to his mouth and teased soft touches at his cock as Alexei breathed deeply, desperately trying to keep control of himself and do as he was told. 

He glanced up at the timer, nine forty-seven, and pushed his arse back into Alexei’s hand, “Come on Sweetie, don’t let me down.” He cut off the last with a moan as Alexei pushed a finger into him and Bitty rewarded him by switching the stimulation on his prostate to a regular pattern and rolling the palm of his hand around the head of his cock.

“Fuck!” Alexei gasped again, his body tensing and sweat beading from every inch of his torso, but his finger kept moving in and out and as soon as Bitty’s hole had relaxed enough he slipped in a second, quickly followed by a third as he seemed to focus on the instructions he’d been given as a distraction from the ever increasing stimulation of his entire body. 

Bitty moved his hips against Alexei’s fingers, fucking himself open, and matched the movement with his hand on his hard, desperate and restrained cock, and with his mouth on his nipples, his neck, his ears and his lips while the internal and external vibrators pulsed together stimulating every nerve ending and sensitive spot of Alexei’s body pulling sounds and shudders from him as he clenched his eyes shut, mouth open, breathing hard and desperately trying to hold on.

Turning the settings down a level on both vibrators, giving Alexei a little reprieve and letting him catch his breath, he leaned in and kissed him, “Four more minutes Sweetie, you think you can make it?”

“I try sir, I really try.” He was panting, gasping and squirming, his cock straining and his pupils blown wide.

“You are so beautiful like this Sweetie, all desperate and eager to please.” Bitty kissed him as he reached behind and pulled Alexei’s fingers from inside him before he quickly straddled his hips and sank himself down on his cock, “You be good for me ok?”

Alexei panicked, Bitty could see it in his eyes and feel it in the twitching of his cock inside him and the trembling of the muscles underneath him, so he soothed his hands down his sides, making sure not to move against his cock, and spoke quietly to him, “I know you can do this Sweetie, you’re being such a good boy, you know you can do this.”

In truth Bitty knew no such thing, Alexei was good to him when he was in charge, he could edge him for hours, taking him almost there over and over again and always knowing exactly when to hold him back and when to push forward before pulling him back again, until Bitty was desperate and deserving and begging to be taken, screaming and shaking, over the edge but Alexei always came twice, three times and sometimes even more than that, during the game, coating Bitty in his come each time. Bitty had never done this before, not beyond a minute or two but Alexei had never given up on a game yet and he was almost sure that tonight was not going to be the night.

Holding the remote in his hand he circled his hips up so only the tip of Alexei’s cock remained inside him and then sank down quickly, turning up the vibration setting as he bottomed out and sat statue still for a count of ten before he did it again and grinned wickedly at Alexei who was scrubbing his hands in his hair and tapping his right foot against the bed. 

Turning the internal vibrator up one more level Bitty set the remote down in the middle ring of Alexei’s harness and leaned back slightly, rolling his hips again, and reached his hand behind him to gently cup his balls, rolling them in his hand as he moved his hips, listening to the gasps and moans and fuck fuck fucks that every touch and every movement pulled from his throat even though he was clearly trying, desperately, to contain himself. 

“You look good Sweetie, desperate and needy, hot and fucking sexy, harnessed up for me and doing as you’re told. You’re a beautiful, sexy; beast of a man and every inch of you is mine.”

As he said the word ‘mine’ the two minute warning on the timer beeped and Alexei’s whole body seemed to relax. 

“Oh Sweetie,” Bitty reached for the remote, switching both vibrators up two levels of intensity and grabbed the central ring of the harness. “You think you got this hey, think you’ve only got two tiny little minutes to wait, think you’ve made it?”

Alexei arched his back at the increased stimulation, almost bucking Bitty off, but Bitty gripped harder at the harness, making him yelp and curse, and used every fibre of the strong skating muscles of his thighs to ride Alexei’s cock, fast and hard, counting the seconds away in his head as Alexei begged him to stop, to slow down, to turned down the toy working his prostate over, to do something, anything, to help him hold on for the buzzer but Bitty didn’t relent, two minutes from the end was not the time to relax, to take your eye off the game, to think you’d won. 

“Play hard and play to the buzzer Sweetie, you know better than to think you’ve won before you have.” 

Counting down in his head, Bitty rolled his hips, sometimes to the left others to the right, moving up and down Alexei’s cock, eyes locked on his, watching the tightness and pressure build in his face, his head pressing back against the bed, his hips thrusting up to meet his down strokes, and he revelled in the power he had over this beautiful man that he’d been gifted as if it was something that he should always have owned.

Glancing at the timer, to check that his counting was right and that seventeen minutes were less than twenty seconds from being up, he slowed the movement of his hips just slightly and reached his right arm behind him, dragging his fingers over Alexei’s balls until he found the hard metal edge of the cock right. 

“You ready Sweetie?” 

Alexei nodded enthusiastically “Yes Da Yes,” and in a flurry of movement, that employed every ounce of the twenty five pounds of muscle he’d gained since he’d been picked up by the Schooners, Bitty flicked open the clasp on the cock ring, wrapped his feet under Alexei’s thighs, gripped him hard around his left elbow and pushed all his weight to his left, rolling them both over landing on his back, Alexei cock still buried deep inside him as the buzzer rang.

Alexei looked startled for a second, as if he didn’t know what was happening or quite how he got there but the moment Bitty spoke, “Fuck me Sweetie you’ve earned it,” his hips began to thrust hard as he grunted and groaned through little more than thirty seconds before his eyes closed, his legs twitched and his whole body shook as he came hard, deep inside Bitty shouting and moaning in a mix of Russian, English and something Bitty didn’t even recognise.

The room fell silent, but for ragged breathing and thumping heartbeats and then suddenly Alexei’s arms gave way, landing his full weigh over Bitty as he cursed, gasped, shuddered and tried to draw air into his body.

“You are so beautiful Pumpkin.” Bitty stroked his hands slowly and gently up and down Alexei’s back as he whispered in his ear. “You worked so hard for that, you’ve been so good for me, done everything I told you to, everything I asked of you. You’re my special beautiful boy, I’m so proud of you.”

Alexei snuggled into Bitty’s shoulder, turning his head so he could look at him through heavy lidded and totally unfocused eyes as Bitty kept talking and continued to run soothing hands over his body. 

“You feel good Pumpkin? You feel ok? You enjoy that?”

“I …” he tried to speak but no words came out and Bitty laughed lightly.

“Speechless says everything sometimes Pumpkin.” He kissed his forehead, licking the salt from his lips, and nudged him gently, rolling him onto the bed beside him, the remnants of the harness falling down between them, much to the surprise of Alexei who hadn’t realised that it had been removed. 

“When did?”

“While you were distracted Pumpkin,” Bitty winked and kissed him on the cheek, “you need to eat and then you need to let me take care of you, ok?” He rolled away to grab the snacks that he’d prepared earlier from the bedside cupboard, and Alexie reached after him, brushing his fingers over Bitty’s still hard cock.

“I take care of you first?” 

“You don’t have to Pumpkin, I’m fine, this wasn’t about me.”

“Want to.”

Bitty pushed himself up to sitting, leaning against the headboard, and running his fingers through Alexei’s hair, “Really Pumpkin, you don’t have to do anything, I’m fine?”

“I want,” Alexei rolled onto his stomach, head in Bitty’s lap and mouthed at the base of his cock, “I want lots.”

“Well then,” Bitty shuffled down the bed slightly to get more comfortable and winked as he put his hand behind his head, “If you’re sure,” 

“I sure,” Alexei leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Bitty’s cock, swirling the flat of his tongue around the glans and then sank all the way down his length swallowing around the head.

Keeping his arms on the bed by his side and doing all the work with the rippling muscles of his back, the warmth of his mouth and the tightness of his throat Alexei worked Bitty’s cock hard, sucking, licking and humming around the hot, hard flesh and offering no resistance as Bitty’s hips fucked up into his throat until Bitty was coming down his throat, fingers wrapped tightly in his hair and sweat dripping from his brow.

Finally allowing himself to use his arms again Alexei pushed himself up and moved just enough that he could curl up on his side and pillow his head on Bitty’s thigh. “Thank you.” He whispered and his eyes fell closed, breathing calming to the steady rhythm of sleep before Bitty came back to himself enough to notice.

 

“Come on you,” Alexei had been sleeping for nearly half an hour, Bitty cradling his head on his thigh and playing with his hair but it was time for food and care or Alexei would never be ready for morning skate and, optional or not, Bitty wasn’t going to be responsible for Alexei having to explain his absence.

“You need to come sit here baby,” Bitty patted the pillow next to him and pulled at Alexei’s arm until he started to move, bringing himself upright and sitting back next to him, leaning into his side.

Cracking the seal on the Gatorade bottle Bitty held it to Alexei’s mouth and he drank from it slowly at first but as the taste hit his tongue and the fluid made its way to his stomach his body woke to his needs and he gulped down half the bottle before Bitty could pull it away and press a granola bar into his hand which disappeared in three large bites. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up Pumpkin?” 

Alexei turned his head just enough to find a spot of Bitty’s skin to kiss, “I’m like that.” He whispered, still clearly a little lost in his own head.

Kissing him gently Bitty grabbed Alexei’s hand and pulled them both up from the bed, walking him slowly and gently to the en suite. 

 

Alexei had come to the Schooners on unrestricted free agency, having won two Stanley cups and made a name for himself in the playoffs as a goal scoring defenseman. He had a seven year contract, a fairly comprehensive no trade clause and a salary that wasn’t what he could have got at the two other offers he had, including the one from the Falconers who seemed desperate to keep him despite the problems with Jack, but it was still more that many D men could ever dream of. 

Bitty had been signed up straight from college to a three year contract his mother had cried over the size of, not quite believing it possible that her son, who had all but run away from Georgia, feeling like he’d never quite measure up to the rest of the boys in town who thought they were heading for the bright lights and big money of the NFL, was about to make more in his first year in the NHL than Coach had earned in all his years coaching those boys. Bitty had no protection of a no trade clause but, given how his life had changed for the better a year ago, just at the moment that he thought that it was all going to shit, he’d taken to living in the moment and letting the future worry about itself which is why the two of them had pooled their signing on bonuses and bought the rather ridiculous house they found themselves living in.

The en-suite had a double shower, with wooden seating around the side for when using the steam room function, a freestanding hot tub that was probably big enough for half a dozen hockey player sized people, not that they’d tried that yet, and mirrors on every available wall.

The mirrors had freaked Bitty out at first, he knew he looked good, especially with the extra muscle he’d packed on during training camp, but it had still felt odd to be able to see every inch of his front and back whenever he looked in the mirror. Now, however, they had a very good use for them although, after playing, Alexei always kept his eyes to the floor until he was told to look whereas Bitty was always eager to see the markings he’d gained.

“Take a look at yourself honey; look at that beautiful body of yours.” Bitty reached up to tip Alexei’s head up away from the floor and stepped back to watch as he surveyed the marks and the redness of his skin, his body relaxing into a satisfied and almost proud smile while Bitty just grinned at him and switched on the shower, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Alexei sat on the bench, hot water cascading over him, while Bitty washed every inch of his body, cleaning away the numbers Alexei had written there earlier and soothing his hands over his sensitive skin. Once Alexei was clean Bitty stepped back, so that he was under the second shower and washed himself while Alexei leaned back against the warm tiles and watched him.

Shower switched off Alexei sat, wrapped in a large fluffy towel, while Bitty stood at the counter and moisturised every inch of his own skin and then he stood, leaning tiredly on his arms while Bitty rubbed the same cream, delicately and carefully, over his still over sensitive skin. 

He leaned hard against the side of the hot tub while Bitty cradled his chin and brushed his teeth before shaving his face and then watched silently as Bitty took care of his own teeth and shave before he put up no fight at all to being taken back to bed and slipped under the sheets, comforter discarded towards the washing pile. He quickly drank the last of his water, as Bitty pulled the sheets up over him, curled himself around his back and held him close as he settled off into a peaceful sleep.

Once Alexei was asleep Bitty set his alarm, ate his snack, drank his water and gave himself a few moments to relax before sleep, enjoying having Alexei in his arms, knowing that he’d wake in the morning somehow rearranged so that Alexei’s strong arms were around him, holding him tight and keeping him safe. His beautiful, fantastic and amazing lover would be back to being the strong, aggressive, protector the rest of the world saw him to be. 

Bitty smiled at that thought but he drifted off to sleep thinking about the next time he’d walk into their living room and find Alexei naked, on his knees by his chair, desperate to be taken apart.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from but it was fun to write, I hope it was fun to read :-D


End file.
